Pond Fish
by Ijin
Summary: AU. OneShot. Kagome is sitting in the park and trying to kill off the duck population of the pond, when Sesshoumaru enters the scene and wins her heart.


**Summary:**   
AU/One Shot.   
Pairing: Kag/Sess   
Kagome is alone in a park, contemplating her lack of occupation (since Inuyasha is off with Kikyo), when she is disturbed, thrown into the pond and laughed at by Inuyasha's gorgeous, wealthy and brainy brother Sesshoumaru.   
  
  
  
  
**A/N**: I guess I'll update Gathering Rain after I'm back from Italy. (after May 17th) At least I hope so. Blame my linguistics and historical linguistics Profs for my lack of updates. It's entirely their fault -_-; This is a one-in- the-morning-flick, hope you'll enjoy it, though it's nothing special.   
  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha. Wish I did, of course.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"I love you. You mean the world to me. If you weren't there... well, I don't know what I would do. You're my best friend, after all." 

Kagome sighed in exasperation. There it was again. _You're my best friend, Kagome. You understand me._ And she did. She perfectly understood Inuyasha's need to go out with her beautiful cousin Kikyo. 

And so Inuyasha went out with Kikyo. 

Kagome was throwing bread crumbs to the ducks in the civic park pond. _Great way to spend Friday afternoon_, she thought. _I could go on and spend the evening here, too, since I have no one to go out with and all… _   
Still contemplating if it was appropriate to start crying in a park on a perfectly beautiful, warm Friday afternoon, she felt her side of the bench almost lift off the ground when someone took place next to her. She turned her head. 

Sitting next to her was Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder half brother, the biggest jerk on the face of Earth. 

His fairy godmothers must have given him gorgeous looks, wealth and brains, but in the end, the one fairy godmother that did not got invited came in with a smirk on her face and cursed him with a screwed up personality. Secretly, Kagome had been waiting for someone to come and knock him out for hundred years. Maybe in the future, after the science had invented a means to fix personality problems, some lucky girl would kiss him awake. Until this day, however, Sesshoumaru had never managed to get hold of a real girlfriend, simply because everybody was too scared to try. 

Not that he seemed to mind. 

Right now, his face was showing a scowl. Not that it was anything else but beautiful, but he clearly was not one happy bunny. Kagome asked herself if she should bother asking him, and decided that it was not worth her time. She was tired and depressed; they could exchange insults another time. Slowly, she rose to leave. 

His hand on her arm stopped her. 

"Stay," he said. 

She sat down again, waiting for him to look at her. When he did not turn his face to look at her, she sniffed and continued to throw breadcrumbs to the ducks. 

"I haven't got all day, you know," she said. 

"What are you going to do, go to another pound and throw bread at unsuspecting birds?" he asked. "It's not good for them; they should be able to food on their own. It's spring, if you haven't noticed." 

Kagome said nothing and continued poisoning the ducks. 

"The time when the hormones start to work all over again and all," Sesshoumaru continued. "You know, spring?" 

Kagome snorted. "How would you know about hormones, Mr. I-haven't-got-a-girlfriend?" 

"Is it my fault that you girls are just not worth my while?" 

"_Us_ girls?" Kagome threw her last piece of bread and dusted off her hands. "For your information, I don't think _I_'ve ever tried to…" 

"Besides, my marks at science are quite good, unlike yours," he continued with a smirk. "So of course I would know about hormones." 

"Yeah, rub it in." 

"I could give you lessons," he offered. "Help you with science and math." 

Kagome looked at him as if had just grown a second head. 

"Are you offering…" She swallowed. "Are you offering to spend time with silly old me, out of your own free will?" She looked at him and tried to put her hand on his forehead, but he swiped it away, annoyed. He kept her smaller hand in his, however. 

"Well you could pay me," he said. 

"I'm not paying you anything," Kagome said. "You are driving quite an expensive car to school, remember? The silver, convertible one?" 

Sesshoumaru shrugged and turned his face with a curious look to her. He started to say something, but she beat him to it. 

"And your brother is envious of the car. In case you didn't know. And, and don't you dare suggest something smutty as payment for science lessons." 

His curious look turned into a frown. 

"Like I ever would…" 

"Oh, puh-lease, you've always fancied me!" Kagome could feel all blood drain from her head and wished she could faint from lack of oxygen in her brain - that was undoubtedly also the reason she had spoken her mind so carelessly. But of course, her blood only came back to her head with force, and she blushed furiously. 

"I have _what_? You wish!" 

Kagome rose quickly and stood in front of Sesshoumaru, who was still sitting on the bench, and still holding her hand for some reason. His grip around her fingers tightened, when he also got on his feet to stand right in front of her, and far too close, too. 

"I have fancied you?" Sesshoumaru flashed his wicked trademark grin. "Wouldn't it rather be that you have fancied me?" 

Kagome blushed even more. Her whole body felt as if it had been set on fire. She tried to yank her hand from his, but he held firm. She tried harder. At the same moment, she realised that there was a pond right behind her. Pond. Water. Wet. Her eyes widened in shock when Sesshoumaru actually let her hand go. She could see it in his face. He had realised it, too, for he was smiling evilly. 

_What a lovely smile_, thought Kagome and gripped the front of his shirt. The smile was replaced by a surprised look, before they both landed in the cool water. 

* * *

After being severely scolded by the park guard who had helped them out of the water, Kagome and Sesshoumaru sat at the park's management office and waited for some parent or other to collect their wet children. 

"Sorry," Kagome said. Sesshoumaru said nothing, but raised an eyebrow in question. 

"Guess I owe you that much after pulling you in with me and all," she said. 

"Right, you do," Sesshoumaru said with a look of hurt dignity. 

"So, when my mum comes over to take us to our place, you can have some dry clothes Inuyasha left with us when he was sleeping over last time." 

"Like I would ever…" 

"Yeah, whatever." 

"So, what about me helping with your lessons?" He asked. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Just asking." 

"No-one will see you in this undignified state, don't worry" For a moment, Kagome thought she misheard him, for he uttered something that suspiciously resembled the '_keh_' that was his brother's favourite remark on almost everything. 

His head came closer to her head, and he took hold of her hand again. 

"Actually, I let you fall into that pond, and you know that. Why did you apologise to me? You are such an annoying girl, you know." 

"I have no idea why I apologised. I have been in this weird mood the whole day, you see." 

"You mean, the whole day since my brother went out for lunch with Kikyo and didn't ask you to come along?" 

"Gee, thanks for bringing it up." 

"It's a pleasure, really," he responded. "So, why did it piss you off so much you had to poison the ducks and try to drown me in a civic park pond?" 

"Guess I felt left out." 

"Inuyasha is not the only… fish in the pond, you know." 

Kagome gave him a stern look. "You had to bring up some demented comparison like that, right?" She tried to free her hand from his grip. "And anyway, how comes I never see any fish in that stupid pond of yours?" Her voice was slightly higher pitched than normal, as if she were about to start crying. 

"I let you fall in because I wanted to see if you were wearing a bra," he admitted with a guilty face. Kagome stared at him. He waved his hand in front of her face. 

"Can you see me? Hello?" 

Kagome still looked at him, and then brought up her hand to catch his and stop it from waving in front of her face. Along with his words, it made her head spin. 

"Kagome?" A faint question. Her eyes focused again. 

"My bra?" she inquired. He grinned. "How deeply romantic," she said. 

"So?" 

"See you? Yes. I can see you very well now." 

* * *

Inuyasha came to pick Kagome up, because Kagome's mother had been too busy. He was not incredibly happy, because she had called him while he was trying to get Kikyo to do more than just hold hands with him. For all his trouble, he was greeted with the shock of his life. 

"_Kagome_," he whispered, utterly shocked. "Are you snogging _Sesshoumaru_???" 

She looked at him, calmly, and then smiled. "Yes. You got a problem with that, little fish?"   
  
  
  
  



End file.
